Bishamonten
The Bishamonten (毘沙門天) is an ability only those that have mastered the core teachings of Ninshū are capable of preforming. It allows the user to manifest their very essence onto the world, given life by natural energy, which creates an avatar crafted by the user's own imagination. Ideally, it is a technique which connects the "internal" and "external", allowing one's soul to actually manifest in order to preform the desired tasks. Once done so, the construct surrounds the user, much like the Susanoo technique. It is regarded as a guardian deity which gives its master the strength necessary to protect the entire world from the darkness that threatens to destroy it. Overview According to Seireitou Hyūga, only an individual with a particularly potent life force and a strong desire for change can utilize the Bishamonten. Just as chakra itself can become visible in high enough concentrations while released externally, an individual with a powerful life force can quite literally project their own spirit onto the outside in the form of an avatar. It typically takes on a form that best reflects their personality and mannerisms; ideally, a perfect representation of their soul and state of mind. The avatar can manifest in one of three ways, depending upon what the user desires of it. It can encase them in a shroud, much like the Susanoo, granting a powerful defensive armor during battle. Another method is to allow it to manifest behind the user, being mentally commanded to act in accordance with its master's wishes. And the third method is to manifest the avatar as a separate entity entirely, allowing it to move and act at a distance away from its user. It is possible to also use the third method in such a way that it shrouds other individuals, through Ninshū, granting said individual the use of that person's Bishamonten. Because of this versatility, it is arguably a weapon of limitless use during battle. It has been shown that when one channels their unique brand of Senjutsu through the construct, the Bishamonten can actually take on a shape and form that relates to the animals from which the user learned their sage arts. In Seireitou's case, he learned Sage Mode via his contract with the foxes of Shinkyō, allowing his Bishamonten to take on a golden coloration as opposed to its standard white and took a form remarkably similar to the nine-tailed Kurama. Asura's Version When used by Asura, the Bishamonten takes on the form of a three-headed, six-armed avatar wielding several dark-colored spheres. Although smaller in size, this avatar was capable of going head to head with his brother Indra's final Susanoo. It is remarkably similar in form to that of a Bijū. Seireitou's Version Seireitou Avatar behind him.jpg|Seireitou manifesting his avatar behind him. Bishamonten fox.jpg|Seireitou's Bishamonten through his fox-learned Senjutsu. Kaguyahime from a distance.jpg|Seireitou using Kaguyahime. Ryun's Version Bishamonton Susanoo TSB.png|Ryun's Bishamonten-enhanced perfect Susanoo. Senkai's Version Senkai's Bishamonten is a spectral golden tengu-like humanoid with a flaming aura around it and darker lines along it's eyes. It also possesses fangs along with a durable exterior, bearing resemblence to the Susanoo, however, it does not possess any extra limbs. It does, however, have the ability to block light and genjutsu from the outside, such as the coveted Infinite Tsukuyomi. This behemoth has also powered it with Senjutsu to make it invisible to the naked eye, in a form named Tenchu (天誅, Divine Retribution). This version is more transparent than the previous form, but it still blocks light from entering if need be. Majin_great's_movment_in_Great_the_Hand.jpg|Senkai's Bishamonten Tenchu.png|Senkai's Tenchu: The upgraded version of the Bishamonten. Trivia In Buddhism, Bishamonten is the chief of the Four Heavenly Kings. He is depicted as a armor-clad god of warfare and warriors.